Slendercat
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: A dark entity has awoken, and the four Clans are now in mortal terror. It is up to the Fourth, the young apprentice Blackpaw, to defeat it. The prize is peace for many moons. The price of failure is watching the entire of the Lakeside Clans be picked off and killed on by one.
1. Chapter 1

**It's about time I wrote another Warriors story! Okay, so I love the game Slender. It's one of those games that gives you a start without intense violence. Also the only eerie game my folks will always let me play.**

**Slender: In this game, you have nothing but a flashlight with limited battery life. You must find 8 pages in a dark forest before the Slender Man gets you.**

**Slender Man: An American legend, he is a tall figure at about 7 feet. He is extremely thin, and has up to five tentacles that can appear and disappear on his back. His most notable feature is a pure white skin and no face. His abilities involve possible teleportation, and the ability to cause his target to go insane thanks to something commonly known as Slender Sickness.**

**History: The Slender Man is known to follow and kidnap children, and possibly kill and adult. Any adults he follows have had a great tragedy in his life, sometimes even caused by Slender Man in the past.**

**Summary: When two apprentices go missing, with a third badly inured, ThunderClan looks to the other Clans to see the same threat. Finding a more dangerous enemy then the Dark Forest itself, a band of warriors containing the Four go forth to defeat the Unseen One, only to be split apart. In the end, the powerful apprentice, and the newly revealed Fourth, stands between the creature and the Clans, alone and unaided. The goal is peace. The price of failure is watching the Clans get picked off cat by cat.**

**I read a My Little Pony crossover with Slender Man called "Slendermane." BEST STORY EVER! Anyway, I thought to myself, 'Ben, you should cross Warriors with Slender! Warriors has plenty of dark forces!' This is Slendercat, and I'm telling his story. Enjoy!**

**Info: Altered Universe, as this takes place after Firestar dies, but he is still alive. That also means the Dark Forest has been beaten, but Firestar was not the Fourth as originally thought. The Fourth is Blackpaw, the kit of Hawkfrost and a rogue she-cat. Brambleclaw is his mentor and the deputy, but he and Squirrelflight now have kits of there own: Leafpaw, Brackenpaw, Sunpaw, and Longpaw. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing are still the chosen Three, but they don't know that Blackpaw is the key to their success, the Fourth. Also, I know Firestar was the Fourth, but he died for it, so no cigar. Blackpaw and Sunpaw are in love. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, HarperCollins and Erin Hunter own that. Slender Man is not copyrighted, but the game Slender is owned by some guy who's name I forgot. Enjoy! Rated +13 for violence.**

**My OCs: Blackpaw, Sunpaw, Longpaw, Leafpaw, Brackenpaw, Shadowfoot, Windclaw, Riverpaw, and Slendercat.**

**Chapter 1: Shadows of Mystery**

A ThunderClan patrol walked through the woods. Brambleclaw was at the lead, with Graystripe, Longpaw, Leafpaw, and Sunpaw. They never noted that not all the trees around them were trees.

Sunpaw heard a rustling behind her, and turned to see the slender tail of a mouse peek through the bushes.

"Hey Longpaw, Leafpaw, want to get that mouse?" She mewed to the other two apprentices. They purred eagerly, but then the rumble faltered in Leafpaw's throat.

"Won't dad and Graystripe worry?" She asked.

"Nah, we'll be back before they notice we're gone, and we'll have a fat, juicy mouse with us to add to the fresh kill back at the hollow." Longpaw said. She nodded, and the apprentices stalked into the bushes to catch the mouse who's tail lead them deeper into the forest.

They never noticed the tall cat, at least as tall as four cats on top of each other, watching them from the shadows.

SC

In a dim forest, a blue-furred she-cat gasped.

"What is it, Bluestar?" a tortoiseshell she-cat asked.

"A dark evil has re-entered the life of the Clan cats." Bluestar answered as she tried to regain her breath. A mangy gray cat scoffed.

"Just because an evil enters the world doesn't mean it'll ruin everything. Just what exactly is this power, and from how long ago is it?" She asked.

"It's name is forgotten, but it was called of old the Slendercat." A gray tom hissed from nearby. The tortoiseshell was terror-stricken, and the mangy she-cat turned to her.

"What is it, Spottedleaf? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I once encountered this… being." Spottedleaf managed to say before going into shock and saying nothing.

"The Slendercat…" the gray she-cat muttered before recognizing the name and turning to the tom. "Slendercat! Raggedstar, are you certain?" She growled.

"Positive." He answered in a deep rumble. Bluestar had been silent, but now looked up with a fierce light in her eyes.

"The Clans can NOT be destroyed after so much work. We need to reveal the Fourth to the Clans… and to himself." The gray she-cat choked on a mouse she had started to eat.

"Are you fox-brained?! He is NOT ready. If he travels the path of darkness, the Clans will be annihilated. We cannot risk it." Bluestar turned on her.

"Yellowfang, are you blinded in your old age? Light, Dark, they are just directions. Do not believe you stand on anything but your own four paws. If he causes risk, it is a risk we will have to take." She then walked into the mist, abandoning any further conversation.

SC

Brambleclaw and Graystripe were just back at the camp when they realized the apprentices were missing.

"Come on, let's get a search party. I know those young cats, and they would either be lost or hunting if they weren't with us." Brambleclaw growled to his long haired friend. They soon explained the problem and were out again, with Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Spiderleg added to their party.

They walked in silence, to give Brambleclaw time to let off steam about the separation. They soon despaired after they had walked until moonhigh, with no sign of the young cats.

Brambleclaw was about to order the party to return to the camp when they heard a sound.

The shriek of a young she-cat in pain.

"Come on!" Brambleclaw yowled to his group. They darted in the direction of the cry, hearing a second one, this time in complete agony. They broke through the thick line of trees to find a grisly sight.

Blood coated the nearby trees and bushes, and one small body lay nearby.

Sunpaw.

Brambleclaw dashed over to the injured she-cat after hurriedly ordering the others to search for Longpaw and Leafpaw.

"Come on, Sunpaw, don't go. Say something!" He said urgently. She writhed a little in her unconscious state.

"No… stay away… NO!" She muttered in her sleep. Brambleclaw flung her onto his back as the rest of the warriors returned.

"No sign of the Longpaw or Leafpaw, and no sign of what did this." Graystripe reported. Brambleclaw wailed his grief into the darkness, with a tall, skinny cat watching. Waiting.

SC

"Quiet! Quiet everybody!" Firestar called into the crowd below the Highledge. He struggled past panicking and grieving cats. After some difficulty, he got into the Medicine Den. Jayfeather was feeding herbs to the still unconscious apprentice. Brambleclaw was nearby, with Squirrelflight directly beside him.

"Firestar." Jayfeather acknowledged without looking up. Most found it weird that Jayfeather knew where everything was without seeing it, but they didn't know he was of the Four.

"How is she?" Firestar asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet. I don't know how long she'll be like this." the blind tom informed. Brambleclaw looked up.

"Last night, while Jayfeather was sleeping, I heard her mewing in her sleep. Something about staying away, so I know this isn't some sickness like our esteemed medicine cat believes." He mewed with a scoff in Jayfeather's general direction.

"What's your idea?" Firestar inquired, hoping to get some explanation. Jayfeather snorted and turned to his herbs as Brambleclaw began.

"You remember when Midnight the badger came during the Badger Invasion?" Firestar nodded. "Well, before she left, I took her on a short tour of the territory. We reached the old twoleg nest, and she touched a patch on the Unknown Forest, that really foreboding area that we don't dare explore. That's where it got interesting."

"Go on." mewed Firestar, now really interested to here his story.

"Well, she turned to me and said, 'Brambleclaw, you are unwise to make your home here. A dark evil lurks in these woods, and it is curious to it's new visitors. It will harm you cats in good time. Nobody he finds survives. Beware!' Then she saw something and lumbered away without another word."

Firestar sat in deep thought. This was bad news indeed.

"Let me sleep on that. Pray that StarClan gives me guidance." Then he stood up, gave his daughter a lick on the ear, and walked out.

SC

Blackpaw hid after the ThunderClan leader exited the Den before entering himself. He found Brambleclaw lying, with Squirrelflight in deep sleep from her grieving. Jayfeather acknowledged the apprentice with a grunt. As Blackpaw settled in next to Sunpaw, Brambleclaw looked up.

"Blackpaw." He mewed, pain thick in his voice. "I'm glad you're here. Maybe hearing your voice can bring her out of it." Blackpaw nodded and looked down.

"Hey Sunpaw. If you can hear this, listen to me. You have to snap out of this. We need you, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Brackenpaw, me…" He trailed off as a single tear dripped off his nose. Then he looked to Brambleclaw.

"Where's her siblings?" Brambleclaw was hit with emotional pain.

"Whatever did this to her got them, except for Brackenpaw. He was here."

"Longpaw? The biggest of the apprentices?"

"Yes."

"Even… Leafpaw?"

"Y-yes…" Brambleclaw was hit by another wave of pain. Blackpaw reeled back in pain. _Leafpaw? Little, delicate, wouldn't-hurt-a-mouse Leafpaw? _He looked back at the she-cat he cared for so dearly.

"Sunpaw, _please _wake up. If you don't, then listen very closely: I _will _find whatever did this to you. By any means necessary." He turned and stalked out of the Medicine Den without another word.

SC

Blackpaw woke up in a mysterious forest.

"Where am I? This isn't anywhere in the Clan territories." He muttered. That was when he realized he was being watched. He sprang away from a tortoiseshell she-cat, unsheathing his claws.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He hissed.

"All will be revealed in time. Come." She beckoned with her tail, signaling that he should follow him. Surprising himself, he did.

They walked through the forest, and Blackpaw was awed by the flourish of life around him. The mice were plump, and the cats were healthy. _This must be StarClan! _He realized.

They finally entered a clearing, with three other cats made a ring around a fourth. He noticed a gray tom, a mangy-looking gray she-cat, and a great cat with black stripes. A blue-furred cat was in the center of the ring.

"Blackpaw, son of Hawkfrost. Come forth." Blackpaw cautiously padded up to the group.

"Have no fear, little one. We will not hurt you. I am Bluestar, old leader of ThunderClan. These are Raggedstar of ShadowClan, Yellowfang of ThunderClan, and Fangstar of the ancient TigerClan. The she-cat that just led you in is Spottedleaf of ThunderClan. You have been called here to reveal your destiny."

"What destiny?" Blackpaw asked, skeptical about this all.

"You know of the creature that injured your friend?" Bluestar asked. Blackpaw nodded. Bluestar turned and nodded to Fangstar, who stood up, showing his size.

"Nobody but Bluestar knows this, but this creature once stalked my Clan, many, _many _seasons ago. The creature's name has been lost to the mists of time, but we now call him the Slendercat. He is a dark power, and his origin is unknown, but you will have to see him to believe me." He growled. Then he closed his eyes and tapped the foreheads of all of the cats. Blackpaw was teleported to another age, in another mysterious forest.

Striped cats as large as Fangstar ran past the group. Fear was on their faces, and they ran with a madness that nothing Blackpaw knew could create.

They followed the ancient cats through the forest, never seeing or hearing what gave chase behind him. The finally went into a dark burrow that widened into a cave. Hitting a dead end, everyone turned. That was when Blackpaw saw it.

At first glance, it looked like an ordinary cat. Then the apprentice realized that this cat was tall, at least three or four tail-lengths high. He was all black, except for his head, which was white. That seemed to be it, except for two things.

He had about five tentacles on his back. And his head had no face.

The TigerClan warriors yowled before the vision ended, and the group of StarClan cats returned to the warm evening in the StarClan forest. Nobody spoke for a long time, then Blackpaw broke the silence.

"So you're saying that this… this _monster _is responsible for everything that happened, after being gone for over a thousand seasons?!" Bluestar nodded solemnly.

"You must destroy him, or the Clans will be picked off, cat-by-cat. Nobody, from the oldest elder to the newborn kit, will be safe." Blackpaw backed away from the group of dead warriors.

"What can I do? I'm just an apprentice!" Bluestar stood up and followed the cat until he was against a wall of trees.

"You are more than an apprentice. Many moons ago, the last of the original line of SkyClan gave Firestar a prophecy. 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.' These three were revealed to be Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather. Unknown to anyone but Firestar and the Three, there is a Fourth, one more powerful than the Three together. You are this fourth cat."

"No! You _have _to be mistaken. I'm nothing but the of Tigerstar's son. I can't be the one to bring peace to a forest that my grandfather upset." Blackpaw insisted with increasing desperateness. Bluestar quieted him with her tail.

"Blackpaw, you cannot deny your fate. You can only flow with it, like a leaf on the river. Trust in yourself, and you will succeed." She turned away and beckoned for Spottedleaf, who got up and led the young apprentice to the glade he had started at. She paused before sending him back.

"Please, Blackpaw. Try to realize your true potential as The Fourth." Before Blackpaw could object, she touched her nose to his, and a wave of refreshingly-cool air enveloped him. He woke up back in his den.

SC

Brackenpaw looked up from his place next to his sister when he heard Blackpaw walk in. He nodded, but the black-furred cat didn't return the acknowledgment.

"Jayfeather, I need to speak to you. Meet me next to the lake, on the beach." He stated, without asking. Then he walked out as quickly as he had walked in. Brackenpaw's curiosity got the best of him, and he got up to see what his kin was up to.

SC

Blackpaw walked to the Warriors Den and asked for Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Dovewing, asking for them to meet him at the same place that he had told Jayfeather about. Then he walked to the den of the last cat he needed.

He paused at the foot of the rocks that led to the Highledge, and to Firestar's den. Was he right about what he was doing? It could have been a crazy dream. Heck, it could have been a hallucination! Maybe he should go to Jayfeather.

_No. _A voice said in his mind. Agreeing with his subconscious, he steeled himself before hiking up the rocks. He tapped on the rocks outside, hearing Firestar mew in acknowledgment.

"Blackpaw! What brings you up here?" Firestar greeted the apprentice. Sandstorm nodded. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw didn't look up from the corner.

"Sorry to intrude, maybe I should come later…"

"Your already up here, speak your mind." The orange-furred leader insisted.

"Alright. I-I know what hurt Sunpaw, and what took Longpaw and Leafpaw." The parents of the apprentices bolted upright.

"What is it? Speak!" Brambleclaw urged with a fire in his eyes.

"I-I can't explain how I found out. Not here, anyways. I am assembling a meeting at the lake with Dovewing, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Firestar and Brambleclaw, I need you two there as well." Brambleclaw and Firestar shared a glance, and nodded.

"Alright Blackpaw, lead the way." Brambleclaw said. Blackpaw nodded, and the three exited Firestar's den.

They walked into the forest, walking cautiously through the forest on ThunderClan territory. Whatever hurt Brambleclaw's kits could still be around. Watching for a new chance to strike.

SC

"You can let go. I can sense where everything is." Jayfeather said to Hollyleaf, who was irritating him by biting his tail so as no to let him fall on the rocks.

"But these rocks are everywhere! You could trip and break a limb, and then what?" She exclaimed.

"Why are we here, anyway?" Dovewing asked, kicking a rock off a ledge and into the lake.

"I don't know, Blackpaw just told me to meet him here." Lionblaze said. He was lounging in the sun, happy as could be about waiting.

"I did tell you to meet me here, and with good reason." said Blackpaw as he emerged from the trees. Firestar and Brambleclaw were behind him, looking determined and grim. Everyone settled down on rocks warming in the sun.

"Now, Blackpaw, what's this all about?" Hollyleaf inquired.

"I know what took Longpaw and Leafpaw, and what hurt Sunpaw." Blackpaw stated.

"Who told you?" Lionblaze asked.

"StarClan warriors." Everyone was silent. Then Jayfeather spoke.

"Who specifically?" The blind cat asked.

"Fangstar of TigerClan. He said what hurt our apprentices stalked his Clan thousands of seasons ago." Blackpaw mewed, relaying all he knew. Everyone listened eagerly as he told them of his dream.

"…he said this thing isn't a cat, or a twoleg, or any animal we know. He is a dark power who's name was forgotten many seasons ago. They now call him Slendercat."

"Slendercat? Slendercat!" Brambleclaw jumped up. "My daughter is dying, and two of my other kits are probably dead, and you try to fool us by saying the one who did this is the old nursery tale? He was used by queens to scare kits into staying in the Nursery. I can't believe you!" He unsheathed his claws, but Firestar flicked him with his tail.

"Steady, Brambleclaw. Blackpaw, why would StarClan tell _you _that instead of one of us?" The leader asked, no more suspicious then he had been before.

"Because Bluestar revealed another thing to me. She says I am the Fourth, the one who will help fulfill the Prophecy to it's end." Firestar nodded.

"Blackpaw, I have long suspected you of being the Fourth. I have also worked out what your special talent is. You remember when we were training and were ambushed by those rogues?" Blackpaw nodded, remembering quite well.

"Well, you stomped on the ground, and then you leaped at them and drove them away. I think you can become stronger than any cat in the Four Clans by drawing on nature." The apprentice's eyes widened.

"And, when we were walking back, you pushed me out from under a large tree branch as it fell. Maybe you can also predict immediate emergencies that happen within a certain distance of you."

"Two powers! It was said the Fourth would be more powerful than the Three combined!" Jayfeather exclaimed. Blackpaw beamed as all six cats began talking about how Blackpaw could save the Clans, when he heard a snapping twig behind him.

He turned, and the thicket behind him rustled to reveal…

**Cliffhanger! Okay, so Blackpaw is the Fourth, Slendercat took Leafpaw and Longpaw, injuring Sunpaw in the process, and someone - or some**_**thing **_**is behind the cats at the lake. Until next time on Slendercat! I won't get to the pages or anything until probably Chapter 3 or 4. I also promise, the intros won't be as long as this one was. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so last time, something hurt Brambleclaw's and Squirrelflight's kit Sunpaw, and kidnapped their kits Leafpaw and Longpaw. Blackpaw finds out this thing is known as Slendercat, a tall and faceless being from a darker age. He is also revealed to be the Fourth of the Four. They are meeting on the beach when something is behind Blackpaw. Let's find out what it is.**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

It was Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight! What are you doing here?" Brambleclaw mewed in bewilderment.

"I walked." She replied simply.

"No! There's a dangerous creature out there, you don't _walk_!" the tom insisted. She scoffed. Firestar settled down, letting this finish itself.

"I am not some helpless kit, I made the Great Journey with you! Now, let's just get on with it, and tell me what took my kits." Blackpaw filled her in on what had been learned, and she growled when she heard Slendercat was behind it.

"You think I'm going to believe a Nursery tale is what killed my kits?"

"That's what I said." Muttered Brambleclaw.

"You better, because I do." Squirrelflight finished, and the deputy of ThunderClan sputtered.

"Good. Now, we need a plan of action." Lionblaze started.

"Hold on!" Dovewing interrupted. "Do you think that this unspeakably powerful entity is just attacking our Clan? Honestly, Lionblaze, you might be one of the Four, but you can still be a bit thick. We need to warn the other Clans."

"Agreed." Firestar added. "We need to see just how far this Slendercat's reach is. We will make a small group to go from Clan to Clan. I will go, along with Blackpaw and Brambleclaw. Alright?" Everyone nodded. "Good. We leave at dawn.

SC

At the crack of dawn, Blackpaw was shaken awake by Brambleclaw.

"Come on, lazy head, we have to go!" Groaning, the apprentice rolled over and climbed out of his nest, arching his back to stretch out his spine. He crawled out of the apprentice's den to find that Firestar and Brambleclaw were outside the Medicine Den.

"Hey! What's up?" He called.

"Get over here and grab some herbs." Jayfeather growled, clearly not happy about being woken up so early in the morning. Darting over, the jet-black apprentice noticed a pile of herbs wrapped up in a leaf.

"Eat up. This'll keep you going for the whole journey around the territories, since you can't hunt in any of them." Stifling a gag, Blackpaw swallowed all the plants. Brambleclaw smiled as his apprentice rolled on the ground from the taste.

"Right, let's go." Firestar ordered. In the pale dawn light, the three cats trekked out of the hollow.

After a long amount of walking, the oak trees around the group turned to pines, signaling that they were entering ShadowClan territory.

"Now Blackpaw, ShadowClan is not the friendliest to anyone. Watch your tongue, or they very well might rip it off." Brambleclaw warned his young apprentice. Blackpaw nodded, and they continued in silence.

"Halt." A voice said soon afterwards. The ThunderClan cats turned to see a patrol of ShadowClan warriors behind them. Blackpaw couldn't help but stare at the cat who seemed to be the leader. An all black tom with a white-tipped tail, his ice-blue eyes seeming to pierce the apprentice's soul.

"What are you doing here?" The tom asked.

"Shadowfoot. We want to speak to Blackstar." Firestar said. Shadowfoot nodded, surprising Blackpaw with his courtesy.

"We will escort you to the camp. Blackstar actually wants to speak with you, Firestar." The patrol took the lead and brought the ThunderClan party through the forest until they reached the camp. The whole trip had been spent by Blackpaw observing Shadowfoot. Something about him seemed… familiar.

"Blackstar is in here." The tom said, nodding to the Leader's den. Firestar dipped his head in thanks before entering the den. Blackstar was crouching over a mouse inside. He looked up as the party entered.

"Firestar. I'm glad you're here."

"Blackstar. I have news." Firestar explained the situation to the ShadowClan leader, who leaned back in thought.

"And that's why I came, I wanted to ask if you had any cats missing that could be linked to… it."

"In fact, we have." Blackstar said. "You know them all. Pinetail, Graytooth, and Rocknose. No bodies, no blood, no survivors. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"This is bad news indeed." Brambleclaw said. "Two Clans with missing cats with identical cases. Firestar, we have to continue on to RiverClan."

"Yes. Blackstar, we are going to assemble a meeting with the other leaders. In seven sunrises, meet us on the Gathering Island."

"I look forward to it." The white tom lowered his head in acknowledgement, and the ThunderClan cats returned the favor. Then they got up and left the camp, beginning the trek to the RiverClan territory.

"Mistystar, we come to ask you about…"

"Disappearing cats? Missing in the evening? I might be getting on in my years, you and I both are Firestar, but I certainly am still able to see. We have lost two cats alone, our warriors Reedmouth and Waterthorn."

"And you have no trace of where they went?" The ginger tom asked. Brambleclaw looked at Mistystar with the same intent gaze, but Blackpaw was still pondering that black tom from ShadowClan.

"None at all." The gray she-cat answered. She had a troubled look in her eyes, which convinced the ThunderClan cats of her honesty.

"Alright, we believe you. If you see anything suspicious, don't investigate. Understand?" Firestar ordered. Mistystar hesitated for an instant, and then nodded. Her blue eyes looked straight into Firestar's.

"I have known you since you entered the forest, Firestar. You helped reunite Stonefur and I to Bluestar, you saved me from TigerClan, and you led us across the mountains. I have faith in your decisions."

"Thank you." Firestar dipped his head in respect, and the other two cats did the same. "In seven sunrises, there is a meeting on the Gathering Island. Meet us there." With a flick of his tail, Firestar signaled for his party to move on to the last territory.

"This is outrageous!" Onestar yowled. Firestar didn't even flatten his ears, which surprised and perplexed Blackpaw to no end. The WindClan leader continued.

"You expect me to believe a nursery tale is going about and stealing away cats?" The brown tom's brown tail thrashed about angrily, his whiskers twitching in disbelief.

"So you're saying no cats have gone missing?" The fiery leader asked in a calm voice. Onestar seemed to relax a bit at that.

"Well, no. Crowtail went missing, if that counts, but he's just been gone the past night. He could just be late from night hunting." Blackpaw and Brambleclaw quickly glanced at each other. Firestar seemed to stiffen.

"What?" The tom in front of them looked surprised. "Is it that important?"

"He's been moving again. Recently, too." The ThunderClan leader muttered. Standing up quickly, he gave a curt nod to his old friend.

"Onestar, please go to the Gathering Island in seven sunrises time. All the other leaders will be meeting there to discuss this mysterious threat." Onestar seemed to believe the tom, and nodded.

"I will be there."

"Then in that case, we bid you farewell. I will see you at the meeting." They walked out of the leader's den and began walking home.

Blackpaw walked up to his leader and set a pace so that he would keep even with him.

"So, Firestar. Why was it you seemed to freeze a bit when Onestar mentioned Crowtail. Is he important?" Firestar looked down at the black tom.

"You have perceptive eyes, Blackpaw. Yes, Crowtail is important. He was one of the six cats to help lead the Clans to safety from the old forest. And… he used to love Leafpool."

Blackpaw nodded, and they walked back to the hollow in silence.

That night, Blackpaw thought of nothing but StarClan before he dozed off. Just as he planned, he woke up in a forest warm with the evening air. Getting up, he stalked through the shrubbery and undergrowth until he found Spottedleaf. She was hunting a squirrel, carefully putting her soft paws on the earth.

"Spottedleaf?" He called out, scaring the squirrel. She cursed under her breath and turned to Blackpaw.

"How did you get here?"

"I thought about it." The apprentice replied simply. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't have a meal planned now, so what is it?" The ThunderClan medicine cat said sharply.

"Firestar took Brambleclaw and I around the territories, to ask about… _him _with the other Clans. In ShadowClan, I saw a black tom leading a patrol. His name was Shadowfoot, and I can't get him out of my head. Why's that?"

Spottedleaf's eyes darted around quickly, then they focused on Blackpaw.

"Blackpaw, some things cannot be revealed ahead of their time. I can't share with you this information, but you will find the answers you seek soon enough." She touched her tail to his nose, and he began to feel sleepy. He struggled to float on the waves of sleep that swamped over him. Before he fell under, a vision came to him.

_A black tom and a brown tabby she-cat padded through the snow together. A small bundle was in the mouth of the tom. Finally, they came to a halt._

"_I cannot accompany you any farther." The tom rumbled. The she-cat nuzzled his fur and took the bundle, a tiny black kit._

"_I know. Thank you, brother."_

"No! Don't go!" Blackpaw shouted as the vision faded. The tom looked at him, and then padded off into the forest.

"I don't want to be…" He suddenly found himself in the Apprentice Den. The other apprentices were sound asleep around him. He ducked his head, feeling an emptiness well up in his chest.

"I don't want to be alone."

**Done! Okay, next chappie will be up later!**


End file.
